Midnight Lullaby
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Ia akan menunggu Sasuke, bersama lullaby dan sonata yang fals. NS. Mind to RnR?


**Midnight Lullaby**

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Warning: BL, short.

**Midnight Lullaby**

Naruto masih setia pada tuts-tuts kusamnya

Ia mungkin sudah gila. Mendentingkan tuts-tuts yang sumbang di tengah malam dengan alunan lullaby yang menyayat. Terkadang Beethoven yang fals di ujung nadanya.

Piano itu kehilangan beberapa tutsnya sehingga Naruto harus menekan lebih dalam untuk dapat berbunyi—dan itupun masih sumbang.

Seperti ia setia mendentingkan, dan menekan tuts-tuts itu, Naruto juga masih setia menantikan sosoknya pulang. Sosok berbalut mantel biru gelap dengan syal tebal melingkar di leher yang membuat Naruto terus menerus memikirkan. Membuat pipinya tyrus dan rambut kusam. Seperti tuts-tutsnya yang telah lepas.

[ Ini tuts yang kelima setelah beberapa hari lalu ada satu yang terlepas.]

Pada alunan blues yang mengharu biru, Naruto bisa bercerita panjang lebar. Dan terkadang tertawa sendiri di tengah malam dalam alunan yang melengking sekaligus menyayat secara bersamaan. Dia juga bersenandung kecil dan kepala yang tergeleng-geleng seolah mengerti dan menghayati. Walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu pasti, nada yang ia mainkan benar atau sebaliknya.

Naruto biasa memainkan piano itu tiga kali sehari. Fajar, senja dan tengah malam. Seperti ia menenggak obat batuk.

Ditemani sebuah figura kecil bergambar dirinya yang tertawa lebar tengah bergandengan dengan seorang pemuda yang hanya tersenyum samar. Berdiri santai di tengah taman dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Di sudutnya ada nama Sasuke. Dan bawahnya ada label—In Love.

Katika lullaby itu kembali berdenting bersama dentang jam pukul dua belas tengah malam, ada interupsi ketukan pintu dari luar. Juga petir dan deru hujan ikut ambil bagian. Naruto menekan tuts terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menurunkan penyangga kap piano. Berderit, seolah berteriak—aku butuh pensiun tuan!

Naruto tersenyum seolah mengerti derita piano itu. Ia juga ingin demikian, berhenti mencandu dirinya dengan lullaby yang sama tiap malam, alunan sonata pengantar kematian.

Kemudian ruangan itu ia tutup, bersama piano yang masih sering merintih padanya.

"Malam, Naruto." sapaan itu langsung menyambutnya ketika pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kiba bersama anak anjingnya yang basah.

Oh, ada dua buah koper mengintip di balik mereka.

"Malam, kau mau kemana?" hanya frasa itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Naruto setelah memberi gesture pada Kiba supaya segera masuk menghindari udara dan hujan yang menyembur kemana-mana.

Kiba tersenyum lebar di antara gemeletuk giginya dan bibirnya yang pucat. "Aku pindah rumah."

"Tak ada yang pindah rumah tengah malam bersama hujan, Kiba—" Sergah Naruto cepat setelah melempar bantal pada Kiba dan mengisyaratkan pada pemuda itu berbaring di atas sofa yang ia duduki.

Kiba menunduk, memilin ujung bantal yang ia dekap.

"—dan jangan merusak bantal bulu angsaku."

Pemuda bertato itu tersenyum. "Aku memang pindah rumah."

Naruto berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit menuju ruangan piano itu Kiba mengekor meninggalkan anak anjingnya yang meringkuk.

Piano itu kembali berdenting, bersama Naruto yang menggeleng menikmati sedangkan Kiba yang diam tak mengerti. "Kau kabur? Melarikan diri dari Shikamaru lagi?" bisik Naruto.

Kiba menngalihkan perhatiannya pada kilatan petir di luar, untuk kemudian menggumam lirih. "Kau tentu tahu, aku tak mau mempersulit Shikamaru dangan hubungan ini. Kalau aku masih bersamanya, dia bisa kehilangan segalanya. Aku bukan seorang yang tega, Naruto."

"Bagi Shikamaru, mungkin ia lebih memilih menjadi miskin dan kelaparan daripada menemukanmu tak ada di rumah atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri."

"Tapi aku tak setega itu. Mungkin ia memang memilih demikian, tapi dia terlahir di keluarga yang selalu berkecukupan. Tidak etis jika hanya karena hubungan sesame jenis ini, ia harus menjadi pengemis."

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan pernah menyesali keputusanmu, dan aku tak mau melihatmu—" Naruto menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya kembali. "—sepertiku."

Lullaby itu kembali mengalun, mengantarkan keheningan ruangan itu. Naruto menikmati permainannya, sedangkan Kiba terdiam. Menatap wajah tyrus Naruto yang semakin kentara. Dengan garis-garis kepedihan yang jelas, Kiba mendesah pelan.

Tepat ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya, Naruto telah selesai dengan lagu keduanya. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kemudian merenggangkan jemarinya, menimbulkan bunyi gemeletuk yang kaku. "Apa aku terlihat bahagia?"

Kiba mengamati wajah lawan bicaranya sejenak kemudian berbisik mantap. "Tidak." Ucapnya sembari menggidikkan bahunya.

"Pertanyaanmu tak membutuhkan jawaban, kawan. Kebahagiaan itu omong kosong." Naruto menambahkan dan kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan senyum getirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap bertahan dengan semua ini? Kenapa masih berharap Sasuke pulang?"

"Benda tua ini mengajariku untuk tetap berjalan, setidaknya aku harus berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Sasuke. Ketika ia pulang nanti, dia akan sadar bahwa aku kelelahan."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan kebahagiaan omong kosong?"

Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian menutup grand pianonya lagi. Ia melangkah keluar, membuat Kiba kembali mengekor. Dan akhirnya terhenti di hadapan kulkas yang tak terbuka sepenuhnya. Naruto menegak segelas susu dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Karena jika Sasuke tak ada di sampingku, kebahagiaan hanya cangkang tanpa isi. Mungkin nanti itulah yang akan dirasakan Shikamaru ketika kau tak ada di sisinya. Ia akan menemukan frasa lain mungkin, misalnya kebahagiaan itu bullshit, atau mungkin yang lebih kasar lagi."

Kiba mangangguk kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk menghadap jendela. Menantang petir-petir untuk beradu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Malam ini aku menginap, besok aku akan pulang." Teriak Kiba yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Naruto.

Di dalam diamnya, lullaby itu kembali mengalun. Menggores kenangan lamanya. Tentang penantian, tentang gambaran masa depan yang menghilang seiring tiap tuts yang ia tekan.

Seharusnya memang begitu, seharusnya memang ia tak memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke pulang. Kembali menjadi budak Uchiha dengan rantai yang membelit leher, tangan dan kakinya. Seharusnya mereka berdua mendentingkan lullaby yang sama tengah malam dan berakhir dengan sebotol wine yang telah kehilangan separuh isinya. Menghabiskan pagi dengan secercah senyum di antara keduanya. Seharunya begitu.

Ketika ia memilih membiarkan Sasuke kembali dalam dunia Uchiha yang menyedihkan, ia merelakan dirinya untuk menyesal. Ia merelakan dirinya beranggapan bahwa bahagia itu, omong kosong.

Harusnya, cinta tak mengenal kasta, gender atau embel-embel duniawi yang kotor. Cinta itu suci dari dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Hanya saja, Naruto sadar, ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada medan yang sulit. Dengan bebatuan terjal dan jurang curam. Ia hanya perlu memilih, menerjunkan diri atau duduk diam tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi nanti.

Ia akan menunggu Sasuke pulang bersama lullaby dan sonata yang fals, ia menunggu Sasuke melarikan diri dari Uchiha.

Fin.

A/N:

Saya hanya tidak mengerti kenapa saya menulis ini. Bisa beri tahu saya?

Gila, ini adalah imajinasi liar. Ada review?


End file.
